Entre las alas de mi angel: Mecanismos de defensa
by AlexandraReid
Summary: - No temas Spencer. -Tocó su hombro con suavidad mientras estrechaba su mano.- Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte.


Cap.1 - Dream girl

**Había tenido esos sueños hacía una semana atrás y cada ve se hacían más largos. La niña de cabello castaño y ojos grises, vestida completamente de blanco y azul turquesa. El chico de pelo castaño poco más claro, con una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros. El corre mientras llora y tropieza sin querer con ella. Ella le tiende la mano y lo levanta. El dice cosas y su voz se quiebra mientras ella toma su mano y la aprieta en señal de aliento. El pregunta algo y ella responde con una sonrisa triste. El sorprendido la abraza. **

**Y así comienzan a verse seguido, en diferentes lugares. Un parque, un centro comercial y hasta un casino una vez, pero nunca podía escuchar lo que decían. Sabía que aquel pequeño definitivamente era el pero ¿Y la niña?. **

**El ultimo sueño fue diferente. **

_Esperaba impaciente el resultado que aparecería en el sobre que el doctor, quien no tardaba en llegar, le entregaría. Resultados de una prueba que se había hecho a espaldas de su padre. Tenía que saber si tenía muchas posibilidades de convertirse en esquizofrenico al igual que su madre. _

_Estaba demasiado nervioso, literalmente estaba sudando frio. El doctor entró con una mirada impasible. Se notaba aquel sobre de color naranja en sus manos. _

_- Yo lo siento mucho Spencer. - Dijo pasandole el sobre._

_Pero Spencer ya no lo escuchaba, pues estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos y ya con el sobre en la mano estaba aún peor. _

_- Respira Reid respira. - se dijo a sí mismo._

_Se dispuso a abrir el sobre demostrado con ello el intento de confianza interna que le quedaba. Cuando escucho el pegamento quitarse, su mano literalmente tembló. No, aún no estaba preparado para saber lo que se encontraba ahí dentro._

_Pero si no era en ese momento ¿cúando?. Cúando se dispondría a abrir ese sobre en lo que le quedaba de tiempo. Ese era justo el momento, ese era el momento en que debía hacerlo. _

_Tomó el sobre, y con un deje de valentía, sacó los papeles que se encontraban en este._

_**Paciente: **__Spencer Reid_

_**Edad: **__9 Años._

_**Locacion: **__Las vegas, nevada._

_**Resultados: **__De acuerdo con los examenes realizados a su progenitora la señora, __**Diana Reid **____por su enfermedad __**Esquizofrenia. **__ El paciente __**Spencer Reid **__tiene un __**55% **__de probabilidades de padecer este tipo de enfermedad._

_Lo demás eran simples estadisticas sin sentido que francamente no le importaban en ese momento. Sus ojos se nublaron. ¿Asi que tenía un 55% de probabilidades de padecer esquizofrenia? _

_No podía con esa presion. Ya era demasiado. Era suficiente el hecho de que su madre fuera internada en hospital psiquiatrico, que su padre se hubiera casado con una mujer que lo odiaba, que se hubiera vuelto adicto al alcohol, tambien aunque su ahora esposa no lo supiera, dependencia a los medicamentos, buscar en internet la enfermedad de su madre y darse cuenta de que esta puede ser hereditaria. Pero era demasiado que en ese examen dijeran que había un 55% de probabilidades de padecerla._

_Sin decir una palabra se levanto de su asiento ignorando las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, no se molestó en limpiarlas. El doctor al verlo se le partió el alma en pedazos. Sabía todo por lo que estaba pasando aquel pequeño pero francamente, a pesar de ser doctor, no tenía idea de como ayudarlo._

_Spencer salió de la habtación y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. No quería pasar un segundo más en ese lugar. Tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos radicales, pero todo se vió interrumpido al ver a una niña de aproximadamente su tamaño en medio del pasillo por el que corria. El choque fue inevitable haciendo que ambos niños cayeran al suelo._

_- Auch. - dijeron ambos al unísono._

_- Debo agregarle eso a mi lista de cosas no muy gratas del día. - Habló la pequeña levantandose.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- indagó._

_- S-si. - su voz había salido quebrada. Nunca se había odiado tanto en su vida._

_- Compañero no suenas nada bien. - se acercó a el interesada tendiendole la mano para que se levantara._

_Spencer no se inmutó._

_- Oye amigo, tomala. - la acercó a un poco más a el.- No es nada, enserio._

_- S-spencer. - susurró mientras la tomaba y esta lo ayudaba a levantarse._

_- ¿Disculpa qué?- preguntó la niña al no entender._

_- Mi nombre es S-spencer. - respondió el chico nervioso._

_- ¿Estás bien Spencer?- preguntó la chica ya entonces._

_- ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- preguntó el desviando la conversación de ese tema._

_- Soy Alex.. si, Alex.- contestó visiblemente preocupada.- ¿Que sucede Spencer? ¿Por qué llorabas?_

_- Un problema nada más. - respondió el.- No quiero hablar de eso. Mas bien, ¿Qué haces tú aqui?_

_- Vine a-...- Paró de hablar como si no se sintiera bien con lo que diría. - Ver a mi madre. - comenzó a caminar y la siguió_

_- ¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? - preguntó. _

_- Ella. - volvió a parar de golpe.- Tiene esquizofrenia._

_- ¿Es enserio? - habló incredulo._

_- ¿Alguien bromearía con algo asi?_

_- Es solo que. - comenzó el pequeño Reid. - Mi madre tambien..._

_-¿Tiene esquizofrenia? Vaya, eso si que no lo esperaba. - respondió ella._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó muy a la defensiva. _

_- No te lo tomes a mal. - se disculpó ella. - Solo que, te había visto salir tantas veces de la oficina del doctor Horance que pensé que era tu psicologo. Ya sabes-. se tomó un segundo para hablar. - No es que crea que tengas ningún tipo de problema, pero bueno, la mayoría de los internos no son visitados por nadie y bueno tu vienes siempre. - se notaba bastante nerviosa. - Y siempre ibas a ese mismo doctor, y te veías nervioso siempre..._

_- Un minuto. - Spencer la detuvo.- ¿Me habías visto aqui?_

_- Muchas veces. - se sonrojó un poco.- Es que vienes super seguido y yo vengo a ver a mi madre casi siempre - había comenzado a hablar demasiado rapido.- Y siempre entrás al psicologo al que voy por lo que es casi imposible no verte y .._

_- ¡Alex!- Exclamó Spencer. - Nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara mas rapido que yo._

_- Lo siento. - Sonrió levemente. - Solo hablo así cuando estoy nerviosa. _

_- ¿Nerviosa?.- Preguntó.- ¿Por qué nerviosa?_

_- Ignora el comentario.- _

_- Si tu lo dices. - Spencer se encogió de hombros.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?_

_- tengo ocho años. - agrandó su sonrisa. - ¿Y tú?_

_- Tengo nueve. - respondió él sonriendole.- Soy más grande que tú._

_- ¡Oye! - Exclamó dandole un suave codazo. - Yo voy a cumplir nueve en dos semanas así que no es mucha la diferencia pequeño. - comenzo a reir contagiandole._

_- La violencia nunca es la solución. - río._

_- No fui violenta. - ella rió devuelta.- Solo dejé un punto claro. _

_- A la proxima tendré que callarme y no decir nada. - agregó con una sonrisa._

_- Creo que eso sería lo mejor.- respondió ella sonriendo._

_Permanecieron callados mientras caminaban, mas no era un silencio incomodo. Era diferente. Como si se dieran apoyo mutuo._

_- Alex ¿Hace cuanto tu madre... - no pudo terminar._

_- Hace un año y medio creo.- respondió ella. - _

_- ¿Y con quien vives? - preguntó Reid-_

_- Con mi hermano Sean. - contestó. - De hecho, no le dije donde estaba asi que ya viene siendo hora de que me vaya._

_- Eh si.- respondió el, pero algo en su interior decía que no la dejara ir._

_- Un placer conocerte Spence.- rió ella._

_- Oye, oye ¿Spence? .- el se rió tambien._

_- No esta tán mal. - agregó con una sonrisa._

_- Tu bien lo dices. - contestó el riendo. - Tán mal. _

_- No te burles de mí- exclamó ella dandole un suave codazo. - Mira, me hiciste recurrir a la violencia otra vez. - Ambos rieron. - Ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Mi herrmano se va a preocupar y seguro llama a Aaron para que me rete._

_- ¿Quien es Aaron?.- indagó interesado._

_- El otro de mis hermanos.- Respondió.- Ahora si tengo que irme. Nos vemos Spencer._

_-¡Espera! - pidió Spencer sonrojandose un poco. - ¿Cuando ... Cúando te vere otra vez?_

_- Eh - Se quedó pensativa.- ¿Te parece en dos días? Aquí mismo supongo. _

_- Hecho. - respondió Reid. - te veré en dós días pequeña. - se sonrojó por llamarla asi. _

_- Hey. - sonrió.- Spence, pequeña. Me gusta. - rió divertida. _

_- Igual a mí.- respondío Reid._

_- Hasta luego Spence. - dió un beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo de ese lugar._

_-¡Vaya! - exclamó sonriendo como idiota y tocandose la mejilla. _

_Salió del hospital y comenzó a caminar a su casa. De pronto sintió que alguien lo llamana. _

_"Reid" .- se giró mas no pudo ver a nadie. - "Reid" "Reid despierta"_

-!**Reid! **

**El aludido abrió los ojos topandose con la mirada cansina de uno de sus compañeros. Se frotó los ojos, sin duda era Derek morgan pidiendo que se despertara. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? hasta donde sabía era sabado. **

**- ¿Qué? - Dijo mientras se levantaba. - ¿Morgan, por qué? **

**- No recuerdas que le prometimos a Hotch que iriamos al cumpleaños de su hermana. - contestó su amigo. - Pues es mañana y vamos todos a viajar a inglaterra.**

**- ¿ Y por qué tenemos que salir a las - se fijo en el reloj. - siete de la mañana de hoy?**

**- Oye Pretty boy eso tendrás que preguntarselo a Hotch. - Se encogió de hombros. - Así que ve a ducharte que se nos hace tarde. **

**- Vaya.- se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ducha. - Exactamente ¿por qué tenemos que ir todos? - gritó desde dentro. **

**- ¿Conoces a algún familiar de Hotch? - preguntó Morgan .- **

**- No personalmente. - comenzó a hablar Reid. - pero Hotch me ha hablado de ellos, no mucho pero ...**

**- Yo tengo más tiempo en tú en este internado- respondió Morgan desde el otro lado.- Y apenas he visto a pequeña Alexys. **

**- ¿Alexys? .- preguntó Reid.**

**- La chica del cumpleaños. - respondió el. - Debe cumplir aproximadamente 15 años al igual que tú.**

**- ¿Ah sí?.- de inmediato la imagen de la chica de su sueño aparecío en su mente. **

**- !De prisa Reid! - Exclamó Morgan acelerado. - No quieres ver a Hotch enojado. **

**- ¡Va! estoy en eso Morgan. - respondió algo molesto el pequeño. - Tampoco es para que no pueda ducharme.**

**- Vale.- Morgan se dio por vencido. **

**Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo despertandolo asi por completo. Termino de ducharse lo mas rapido que pudo y salió a vestirse. Ropa normal de Spencer Reid. Una camisa hasta los codos color lavanda, pantalones jeans oscuros y un jaquet color negro. No se vestía muy a la moda que digamos. **

**Buscó una maleta y entró la cantidad de ropa que se llevarían. Según lo acordado, cuando visitáran a la hermana de Hotch pasarían algo cercano a un mes en inglaterra. **

**Cuando hubo terminado salió camino a la habitación de Hotch donde suponía que estaban todos. Tocó la puerta, y una divertida Penelópe García abrió la puerta.**

**- Ya llegaste dulzura. - dijo con una sonrisa. - Chicos ya llego Reid, podemos irnos. - hablo hacia dentro sacando sus maletas. **

**Todos salieron de la habitación. Estaba el grupo completo. Aaron Hotchner, hermano de la chica del cumpleaños, Derek Morgan, su compañero de cuarto, Penelópe García, amiga y novia de Derek Morgan. **

**Tambien Emily Prentiss, la novia de Aaron y David Rossi, el mayor de todos y el protector.**

**- ¿Donde esta Jenn? - preguntó Reid al no verla en ningun lugar.**

**- Fue a despertara Will hace como 20 minutos. - repondió García. - Aun no puedo creer que dejaste que te la quitara. **

**- ¡Penelópe! ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que explicarte que no me gusta Jennifer Jareau?**

**- Solo decía. -**

**-Dejalo Cariño .- Habló Morgan tomando de la cintura a su novia. - Nunca va a aceptarlo. **

**- ¡Que no me gusta JJ!- se frotó los ojos. - !Ah! Olvidenlo.**

**- Dejenlo ya. - dijo entre risas Rossi. - **

**- ¡Llegamos! - Jennifer apareciendo de la nada casi arrastrando a un Will adormilado. - Ya vamonos.**

**- ¿Todos están aqui? ´- Hotch salió de su habitación con ambas maletas en la mano.- Es tiempo de irnos. **

**Salieron del imponente edificio y se dirigieron a los autos. Rossi, Will y Jennifer se irian juntos. Derek y Penelópe, y Reid junto a Aaron. Ya habían decidido los puestos hacía un tiempo. **

**Los autos encendieron y en linea se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto con Hotch adelante. Reid se encontraba recostado comodamente en el asiento del copiloto. **

**- ¿Reid? - Le habló Hotch. **

**- ¿Si? que pasa. **

**- ¿No dormiste bien anoche? - preguntó el mayor.**

**- No, de hecho. - respondió Spencer. - Dormí mejor que nunca. **

**- Volviste a soñar con la niña de tu fotografía. - No era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación. **

**- Si. - un furioso sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas. - De un tiempo hacia acá, no dejo de pensar en ella. **

**- ¿Ah si?. - Habló Aaron.- ¿Antes estabas enamorado de ella? **

**- No..Bueno si, bueno. - Había comenzdo a hablar rapido.- Sabes que he reprimido la mayoría de mis recuedos de ese tiempo. No se si ella, sea real o si sea el sueño manifiesto. Tal vez es algo que inventé y la chica no es más que una conocida, prima o vecina...**

**- ¡Reid!- lo detuvo.- Mira, creo que algo te esta diciendo que verás a esa chica otra vez. Si esperó 5 años para que ese recuerdo surgiera, debe ser por algo importante. **

**- C-creo que tienes razón. **

**Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al aeropuerto. Con bromas secretas por parte de Morgan y García y las risas incontrolables de Rossi lograron llegar al avion. Clase alta de hecho. **

**- ¿Como pagaste esto Hotch? .- preguntó Will.**

**- Mi padre es dueño de esta Aerolinea. - respondió tranquilo. **

**- ¡Vaya! .- dijeron todos al unisono.**

**- Si no me nesecitan. - habló Reid llamando la atención. - Alguien no me dejó dormir esta mañana, asi que, me voy a dormir. **

**- Descansa Spencer. - habló Jennifer. **

**- Descansa niño genio. - dijo Will.**

**Pudo escuchar a los otros despedirse, mas no puso atención se encontraba perdido una vez más en el mundo de los sueños. Volviendo a ser un pequeño y impresionado por la audacia y belleza de una pequeña de ojos claros. **

**- ¿Quien eres? .- susurró por ultima vez antes de dormirse por completo.**

Hola chicos. ¿Cómo van? Espero que les guste esta historia. Me alegraría MUCHO si la leyeran. Y como dicen : El comentario es el alimento del escritor :)

Se los agradecería mucho.

Besos y abrazos x

Alexandra Reid


End file.
